In the past, a variety of headrail brackets have been proposed, usually including a forwardly opening structure for receiving the headrail, and having a front closure serving to retain the headrail. However, in the past such front closures have necessarily relied upon the diligentness of the installer to prevent accidental removal and falling of the headrail and blind. That is, failure to properly and completely close the front cover, sufficiently to latch or lock the same, often subjected a venetian blind operator to the hazard of head and other injuries occasioned by a falling blind. That is, the pull exerted on the blind cords was often enough to slide the headrail forwardly through the front opening headrail bracket to fall and possibly cause injury.